


Calm Inside the Storm

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rain Sex, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: The eve before Noctis sets out to forge a covenant with Ramuh, Gladio finds Ignis sitting alone in a storm.





	Calm Inside the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I was still feeling kinda funky today, so I stayed up until 3am sipping whiskey from a novelty coffee mug and writing about Gladdy and Iggy screwing in a rainstorm. There's very little else here. Hopefully this weird mood will pass soon.

  

A bright flash of light and the harsh pattering of rain on tent canvas drew Gladiolus out of an uneasy sleep. Normally he slept like the dead, but something about being out camping in a seemingly endless rainstorm in order to forge a pact with a God was leaving him restless. He groaned and drew a large hand across his face to better focus his eyes in the dark and sat up to look around the tent. Noctis was capable of sleeping through even the worst natural disasters and remained completely undisturbed, while Prompto was curled into the corner and had his head buried under both his pillow and his backpack. Ignis was nowhere to be found.

Gladio cursed quietly to himself and unzipped his sleeping bag. Ignis had always picked the absolute worst times to run off on his own in moments of quiet introspection, but stranded on a dangerous hillside in the middle of a raging lightning storm was just plain foolish. He crept out of the tent silently, not even bothering to throw on a jacket since it would only get soaked and be useless in the morning. He stumbles around blindly in the dark for a few moments, kicking himself for leaving his flashlight behind like an idiot, until another bolt of lightning flashes through the clouds and illuminates the haven long enough for Gladio to make out Ignis’ lithe silhouette perched on top of the rocks.

He walks closer, careful not to make a sound until he’s standing right below the rock formation where he clears his throat to announce his presence and hopes to startle the other man out of his reverie. A flustered Ignis was a beautiful, rare, sight that Gladio took every opportunity to try and provoke.  To his disappointment, the strategist only tips his head to the side and gives a brief nod in greeting.  Gladio curses internally and uselessly tries to shelter himself from the rain under a slightly overhanging rock.

“What in the name of Ifrit’s blazing ass are you doing sitting outside by yourself in the middle of a storm Iggy? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one,” Gladio growls. He gives up trying to take cover when he realizes the rock isn’t nearly enough to shield his large frame and instead climbs up on the rock to give an intimidating glare down at the man lounging on its face. Ignis only sighs and tips his head back, and in the dark Gladio has trouble discerning whether he’s looking up at him or the rain falling steadily out of the sky.

“I like the rain,” Ignis says simply, not giving any hints that he plans on giving any further explanation. Gladio crosses his arms over his broad chest and raises his eyebrows. He’s positive the advisor has a better reason for staying out alone in the rain but decides to leave it alone if he wants to keep it to himself.

“Yeah, well, don’t be counting on Noct or Prompto to make you soup and fuss over you when you end up sick after this,” Gladio mutters as he runs a hand through his dripping hair to pull it out of his face. Ignis gives a low chuckle and smirks up at him.

“I take it you want that honor to yourself?” Ignis has his glasses off, and Gladio catches his eyes gleaming mischievously through another flash of lightning.

“Hell no, that domestic shit is your job,” Gladio says with a laugh, looking up at the sky himself. Thunder crashes around them as the lightning continues streaking across the sky toward the direction they’re supposed to be heading. It’s beautiful and foreboding all at once, and Gladio feels a shiver run down his spine that has nothing to do with the weather.

“I believe the Fulgurian is expecting us,” Ignis says wistfully while drawing his knees to his chest and resting his chin upon them. There’s worry clouding his voice and Gladio suspects that has more to do with the advisor being out than simply enjoying the rain.

“Hopefully he’ll be in a better mood than Titan. Can’t say I’m looking forward to having one of those battles ever again,” he sighs and takes a seat beside Ignis on the damp rock. Ignis is silent for a minute, as if waging war with himself over his next words. He looks up at the sky for an answer before he finally speaks.

“Do you think that we’re on the right path Gladio? I know that Noctis needs to form pacts with the Astrals in order to fulfill his destiny, but something about this seems off- as if we’re somehow being manipulated. I don’t like it,” Ignis confesses in a low tone. It isn’t often that he shares his paranoid tendencies with the rest of the group unless they’re in imminent danger, but he trusts Gladio enough to speak his mind.

“Even if that’s true I don’t see what choice we have. If Noct’s gonna reclaim the throne he needs the power of the Six to do it, end of story. We can’t let ourselves be bothered with whether or not that coincides with the Empire’s shady plans until we have a clue what they are. Our only way out of this mess is forward,” Gladio looks over at Ignis and they lock eyes in the dark. He can’t make out the other man’s expression entirely but he can catch the ghost of a sad smile on his face.

Even though he can barely see him, Gladio can’t help but to find Ignis unbearably attractive in this moment. The rain has flattened his hair so it falls down in his face and is causing his already tight clothing to cling even tighter, showing off the contours of his muscles every time the lightning crashes through the clouds. Gladio’s breath hitches as his eyes focus on a lone drop of water that cascades down the tip of Ignis’ fringe down the perfect curve of his nose and onto the soft bow of his lips. He sighs and leans unconsciously closer.

“You don’t have to worry so much about Noct, Iggy. I have faith that he’ll take his place as the King we all know he can be, he just needs us behind him kicking him in the ass along the way. The four of us will deal with everything that gets thrown our way like we always have,” he reaches across to cup Ignis’ face in one of his large, warm, hands and gives him a smile that is both gentle and encouraging. Ignis closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

“Do you ever wonder what would have become of us if we’d never been forced to set out this journey?” he asks sadly as Gladio pulls his hand away. He fights away the urge to seize it and lock the thick fingers with his own slender ones.

“You mean if we didn’t have to put our lives on hold and set out on the road trip from hell? Of course I’ve thought about it, but it doesn’t do much good wishing for things that can never be. Better to concentrate on the things we still have left,” he covers Ignis’ hand with one of his own and gives him a smoldering look that’s full of intent. They stay staring at each other unspeaking for a few moments, until Ignis sighs and pulls his hand away.

“Now is hardly the proper time, Gladio,” he says lowly as he turns his head away, voice tinged with regret. Gladio growls in frustration and runs a hand through his hair.

“There’s never going to be a ‘proper time’,” Gladio pleas, again reaching over to turn Ignis’ face back toward him. “We don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, or any day after that. We both know how easily one of our lives could be sacrificed protecting Noct. If there’s any chance of us taking whatever it is we have between us to another level than we have to act on it now, before it’s too late.”

“That’s all the more reason for us not to complicate things,” Ignis mutters. Gladio waits to be rejected, but Ignis only shuts his eyes and scoots himself closer. Taking this a sign of encouragement, Gladio moves his hand up to swipe the damp hair out of the advisor’s face.

“If you really don’t want this Iggy, tell me now and we can leave it as a heat of the moment flash of weakness on the training room floor. But if there’s any hope of something more, please don’t push me away again,” he moves his thumb gently over Ignis’ cheekbones to wipe away the water running steadily down his face. Ignis’ breath catches in his throat at the desperate request and he leans forward again.

“I suppose we’ve little left to lose,” he whispers before closing the last of the gap between them and capturing Gladio’s mouth with his own. Gladio responds immediately with a pleased moan as he wraps his other arm around Ignis’ soaking shoulders to pull him even closer.  Their mouths move in sync with each other as they greedily drink each other in. Ignis tastes of coffee, vanilla, and the unique tang of rainwater, and the combination is enough to drive Gladio mad with the desire he’d been repressing through their entire journey.

He gently leans Ignis back and spreads his knees to either side of his hips, shielding him from the rain. Ignis rests his weight back on one of his hands and brings the other back to thread through Gladio’s thick hair and pulls gently as he playfully bites his bottom lip. Gladio growls and tips him back even further to trail kisses behind his ear and at the side of his throat.

“Gods Iggy, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to…” he cuts himself off with another moan as Ignis trails his roaming hand from his head down his back and up his abdomen before tweaking one of the dusky nipples standing at attention from both the rain and his arousal.

“The feeling is…ahhh….mutual,” Ignis manages to choke out as Gladio grazes a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He brings his mouth back to reclaim the advisor’s lips as he rocks his pelvis subtly forward onto Ignis’ groin. The rain and their activities are making his leather pants uncomfortably tight and just the slightest amount of friction sends waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

Ignis lets out a needy little whimper he would be embarrassed about under any other circumstance but it’s lost to the sound of rolling thunder and steadily falling rain. They continue to kiss and grind their clothed erections together until it’s no longer enough and both are left frenzied and desperate. Gladio thinks somewhere in the back of his mind that Ignis had been right; that on top of a rock in the middle of storm was hardly an ideal place for this type of encounter, but damn did the other man look absolutely gorgeous dripping wet in the sporadic flashes of light.

They both moan again together as they struggled to free each other from the confines of their soaked trousers. It took some time, but eventually Gladio’s pants and underwear were peeled part of the way down his thighs and Ignis is able to wrap his thin and nimble fingers around his sizable erection and stroke him softly. Gladio tosses his head back, sending water flying everywhere as he took hold of Ignis as well and matched his rhythm.

Their pants and groans were swallowed by the storm as they both reached their peak, shouting each other’s names into the wind and hearing the thunder echo back their passion. Another brief flash of lightning illuminated them just enough for Gladio to catch Ignis with his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open as he came, with the larger man following close behind only seconds later. They froze there for a few moments, breathing heavily as they tried to bring themselves back together. Ignis is the first to move, releasing Gladio’s slowly softening cock to bring his hand up and lick a stripe of the salty fluid off his finger before the rain could wash it all away. Gladio shudders with pleasure and leans down to steal another kiss, unable to resist the flavor of Ignis’ mouth mixed with his own essence.

“That was….” Gladio trails off as he presses his forehead against Ignis’ and runs a hand gently up and down his arm.

“Hot,” Ignis finishes and they both chuckle to themselves.

“What are we going to tell Noct and Prompto when they ask why the hell our clothes are soaked?” Gladio asks, helping Ignis to his feet. They both adjust themselves as much as they can in their drenched pants so they can walk back to the tent.

“The wind nearly blew away part of the rain-fly. We’d no choice but to go out and re-stake it or risk springing a leak,” Ignis says with a devious smirk on his face. “And when they ask why we’re both laying together in a state of undress, we tell them that it’s safest way to stave off hypothermia.”

“I love the way you think,” Gladio says reverently as he wraps his arms around Ignis from behind and plants a chaste kiss to the side of his neck.

“Mmm, it is my job, after all,” Ignis leans back into the embrace and covers one of Gladio’s hands with his. “Shall we?” he asks as he leads Gladio forward back to their campground. The two stop in front of the entrance to the tent to strip off the majority of their wet clothing and leave it tucked beside the rest of their gear. Inside the tent they change into dry underwear as quietly as possible and zip their sleeping bags together so they could fall asleep in each other’s arms. Tomorrow, they would help their Prince face down a God; tonight, they were more than happy just to face each other.  

 


End file.
